


make me cry

by misterwrench



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Choking, Crying, D/s, Dom - Freeform, M/M, NO KINKSHAME, Spanking, gagging, safeword, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterwrench/pseuds/misterwrench
Summary: joey just wants mitch to make him cry don’t kinkshame the boy





	make me cry

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like 15 minutes right before i went to bed bc i kept meaning to do this and kept forgetting maybe one day i’ll do it properly also i haven’t posted in forever but yall still like my shit which is cool thank u i really appreciate it

“I want you to make me cry,” Joey whispered into the darkness of Mitch’s room one night. “I like when you hit me and bite me,” he continued with a yawn, nuzzling closer to Mitch.

Before the taller of the two could reply, Joey’s slack body and steady breathing informed Mitch he had fallen asleep. Mitch spent what could have been minutes or hours, tracing his finger on the bare, freckled skin of his lover, thinking about the confession.

Cry? The pair hadn’t always been gentle in bed but Mitch always made sure not to push Joey too far. How would he know if he was going too far? What if Joey didn’t mean that at all, it was just a sleep-deprived confession? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. That the idea of Joey’s damp face and mewling sobs wasn’t enticing.

  
Neither mentioned those words spoken by Joey the next morning, or the morning after, or the one after that. It wasn’t until a quiet Sunday afternoon that Mitch heard those words again. Thighs on either side of his boyfriend’s hips, hand ghosting over his throat in a suggestion of dominance, and lips pressed against Joey’s jaw. “I want you to make me cry.” He sat up to see his boyfriend’s face. Again, “I want you to make me cry.” Joey shamelessly lifted his hips, his face betraying him as it tinted red.

“Safeword it,” was all Mitch could get out of his mouth but Joey understood, a grin spreading slowly from his mouth to his eyes.

“Buddy.”

Mitch let out a small chortle at the choice before sitting upright on Joey’s crotch. “Get undressed and lie on your stomach, pup,” Mitch ordered before shifting off of his boyfriend and standing up. Joey was quick to nod and obey. He was naked and lying on his front in less than a minute. Mitch returned to the bed, this time straddling the back of Joey’s knees.

Mitch leaned forward to take his nails down the smaller one’s back. “Good boy,” he mumbled. A loud crack filled the room as Mitch raised his hand to smack Joey’s backside. The younger boy gasped, lurching forward by a few centimetres. Another loud crack, another “ah” from Joey. After less than a handful of snacks and gasps, Joey was pulled back by a hand in his hair. “I know it’s hard for sluts like you, but it would be much appreciated if you would shut up.” Joey nodded, mouth ajar.

“Five on each side, count for me,” was all the warning Joey was given before Mitch swung his hand down once more. Joey shouted the numbers through gritted teeth, hands curling into the bed sheets.

“Good boy, good boy,” Mitch mumbled once more once he was finished before pressing a kiss to a warm cheek. He grinned cheekily to himself before pressing his teeth into the soft skin.

Mitch shifted off of Joey once more, instructing him to turn over. A few tears made Joey’s eyes glisten but his smile shone, showing his enjoyment. Mitch’s hand returned to Joey’s throat once more, this time making itself known. His thumb and fingers pressed against the sides of his neck and Joey lifted his chin instinctively to find air, all the while grinning. Mitch’s free hand came up to meet Joey’s mouth, two fingers slipping past his lips. Joey was quick to gag but Mitch didn’t give him much time to recover before pressing deeper once more. Tears trailed out of the outer corners of Joey’s eyes.

Mitch was quick to press a kiss to Joey’s lips after removing both of his hands. “Such a good boy,” he praised. Regardless of the tears staining his face, Joey’s smile beamed beneath him.


End file.
